


Eternally in Your Arms

by voix



Series: Lucifer and Oscar [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voix/pseuds/voix
Summary: Love can be found by anyone. True love is something that should be cherished between two people forever.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Lucifer and Oscar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810609
Kudos: 6





	Eternally in Your Arms

“Huh!!?? You just went and got turned into a demon like that, on the spot!?” Mammon’s reaction was certainly the most vocal out of the brothers when Oscar told them what happened. It was useless to try and stall the reveal since his eyes changed from their vibrant blue to a vivid red, the only visible marker of his new existence when his demon parts weren’t showing. “And what the hell was Lord Diavolo’s whole issue with that crazy test? I know he’s a demon but that was just twisted.” Mammon shook his head and sighed. “Oscar, you really just don’t use your head sometimes.”

“Aww I think it’s romantic, I’m honestly jealous,” Asmodeus said with his trademark giggle.

“I take it Lucifer used a part of himself as the catalyst to transform you?” Satan asked. “Meaning your demon form probably resembles his.” It was no surprise to Oscar that Satan did his research on the ritual.

“That’s right.” Oscar nodded. He was seated in Lucifer’s lap, head resting against his shoulder while the brothers asked their questions. “I like it, I feel closer to Lucifer than ever before.”

“So, are you two gonna get married now?” Belphegor tilted his head curiously.

“You six would be the first to know,” Lucifer said.

“This would be such a great plot for an otome.” Leviathan chuckled. “A human giving up their mortality to be with his demon lover.”

“Since Oscar and Lucifer have been sharing a room for awhile now can we bust the wall between the kitchen and Oscar’s old room to make an even bigger kitchen?” Beelzebub asked.

“No, Beel.” Lucifer sighed. “Speaking of the kitchen, Mammon, aren’t you on cooking duty today?”

Dinner passed as usual with the typical banter between the brothers. Lucifer and Oscar retired to Lucifer’s bedroom and curled up on the sofa with a bottle of wine split between them. Lucifer was trailing kisses along Oscar’s neck, arms wrapped securely around his waist.

“Lucifer?” Oscar spoke up after a while of simply enjoying his beloved’s lips against his skin.

“Mm?” Lucifer mumbled without breaking contact.

“What Belphie asked earlier; do you think about us getting married?” Lucifer paused and pulled back so he could speak properly.

“I do. It’s crossed my mind more than once.”

“I see…”

“How about you? Have you thought about it before?”

“Sometimes, I definitely thought about it frequently when I was still human.”

“Hm… I see.” Lucifer nuzzled his face into the crook of Oscar’s shoulder. “Now that we can be together forever we don’t have to rush it.”

“Yeah… you’re right.” Oscar gave a weak smile that Lucifer couldn’t see and leaned back to relax against his chest.

“Whether bound by law or not, I’m yours forever.” Lucifer resumed kissing along Oscar’s neck, pulling the collar of his t-shirt aside to leave a trail of kisses along his shoulder.

“And I’m yours, Lucifer.”

Lucifer opened his eyes slowly and smiled softly. Every morning he woke up to the sight of Oscar sleeping peacefully in his embrace, and every morning it made him excited for the day. He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Oscar’s temple, which caused the other demon to stir. “Good morning, my treasure.”

“Morning, angel.” Oscar yawned and turned to sleepily embrace Lucifer. “You’re working late today, right?”

“Yes, Diavolo needs help entertaining dignitaries from Earth and the Celestial Realm.”

“I’m glad his peace efforts are moving forward. Will you have time to get together for lunch?”

“Unfortunately lunch is already factored in for the day. But we can go out for late night dessert if you aren’t asleep by the time I get home.” Lucifer somewhat unwillingly got out of bed to get ready for the day. Oscar followed suit slowly after. While Lucifer brushed his teeth, Oscar battled to get his hair under control. The two then flipped their actions. Despite his shorter hair, Lucifer still had a powerful bedhead in the morning. Once they deemed themselves presentable, the pair entered Lucifer’s stately walk-in closet to get properly dressed. Lucifer donned his usual garb while Oscar put on an oversized pink sweater, black leggings, and a pair of simple black shoes. “Cold?” Lucifer chuckled.

“I’m feeling cutesy today.”

“You’re cute every day.” Lucifer snuck a kiss as Oscar did his tie for him, a morning ritual Oscar started doing for him almost every day. The two then sat down at Lucifer’s vanity and pulled out two bottles of matching red nail polish. They took turns doing one anothers nails whenever the polish eventually rubbed off. Their final morning task complete, Lucifer snuck one final kiss before the two headed down to eat breakfast.

It was nearing midnight when Lucifer finally got home. The day with Diavolo and the dignitaries was pleasant enough, but when one of the angels got too drunk and started gushing about what Lucifer was like back in the Celestial Realm he felt awkward. It wasn’t that he minded people recalling his past, it was just too animated and sloshed for his liking in that moment. He assumed everyone would be asleep, and was thus surprised to see a light on in the common room. He poked his head in and saw Oscar curled up with his feet in his sweater and reading a book. His counterpart felt his presence and looked up from his book with a smile. “Welcome home~”

“I’m home,” Lucifer responded and slid into the seat next to Oscar.

“How was your day?”

“Far too long. Diavolo and the witch dignitary got into a lengthy discussion about developing advanced portals that connect all three realms. Seeing Simeon again was nice though, he sends you his regards.”

“I’m glad he’s doing well, thank you. Are we still on for midnight dessert?”

“Yes.” Lucifer chuckled. “What are you in the mood for?”

“I’ll let you pick since you had such a busy day.”

“In that case how about that one cafe that specializes in human foods? Levi told me about a new dish they added called a raindrop cake and I’ve been interested in trying it.”

“I’ve never had raindrop cake before, I’m in!” Oscar pulled his legs out from his sweater and raised his arms into the air. “Up!” Lucifer grinned and scooped Oscar up in his arms. Oscar wrapped his arms around Lucifer and nuzzled into him.

“Isn’t my cute little prince especially needy tonight~”

“I missed you.”

“What were you up to today?”

“Satan asked for help organizing the books in his room, the good it’ll actually do. After that I took a trip to the hotsprings with Asmo. 400 degree water is actually not that bad now that I’m not at risk of boiling to death in it anymore!”

“Sounds like you had fun, I’m glad.” Lucifer eventually set Oscar down once they got closer to town but pulled his lover close and entwined arms with him. The small talk continued until they reached the cafe. “Wait out here, I’ll grab us the desserts and we can go to the park and enjoy them.”

“Oh, okay.” Oscar was ready to enter but did as Lucifer asked. It was a short wait given the time and even if there was a line Lucifer was more than willing to use his status to get his way faster if it was for Oscar. Lucifer came out of the cafe with two little boxes, one in each hand.

“Shall we?” Oscar nodded and the two made their way to a nearby park. It was empty, save for scattered couples who had the similar idea for a park date late at night. Lucifer found them a secluded enough spot so they could have their own privacy. He placed one of the boxes in Oscar’s lap.

“Thank you.” Oscar opened his cake up and gasped. Suspended in the transparent cake was a beautiful silver ring with a black diamond and ruby embedded side by side. He looked up at Lucifer with tears already falling.

“Ever since our conversation last month about marriage I couldn’t get the thought out of my head.” Lucifer set his cake aside and got down on one knee. He magically warped the ring out of the cake and into his palm, perfectly pristine. He took Oscar’s right hand and slid the ring onto his finger. “I love you, and you love me. We’ve already pledged ourselves to one another for eternity so why not make it official? Oscar, will you marry me?”

“Oh Lucifer, you know I will!” Oscar plopped the cake onto the bench and jumped into Lucifer’s arms, sending them tumbling down into the grass. He peppered Lucifer’s face with kisses, laughing all the while. “I love you so so much.”

“And I love you.” Lucifer cupped Oscar’s cheeks and kissed every inch of his face. “Now let’s actually try these raindrop cakes, the seller said they melt quickly.”

Planning a wedding was much more demanding than Oscar first believed. Thankfully, Asmodeus readily agreed to help after him and Lucifer asked. Oscar was currently with the fifth brother trying on wedding clothes as the big day grew closer. Lucifer was in his office back at the house, waiting for a guest to arrive. A knock sounded on the door at precisely 2pm. “Come in.” Mammon entered, a look of fear behind his trademark shades.

“Mammon, you’re not in trouble so don’t look at me like a whipped dog.” Lucifer shook his head and walked over to his personal bar. He pulled out two glasses and poured whiskey for him and Mammon. He offered one glass to his brother and sat down with him in one of the two armchairs by the coffee table.

“If I’m not in trouble -not that I’ve done anything recently to get in trouble for- then what did you wanna see me for?” Mammon cradled his drink in his lap, waiting for Lucifer to explain himself.

“It should be obvious. I’m getting married and every groom needs a best man.”

“H-Huh?” It took Mammon a moment to process what Lucifer just said. “You want me to be your best man?”

“Can you think of anyone better? You were my first choice from the day we started planning.”

“I… haha… hahaha!” Mammon suddenly burst out into laughter as he held up his glass and clinked it against Lucifer’s. “Of course I’d be your first choice! Who else but the Great Mammon could fill this role. I’ll put the ‘best’ in best man like no one’s ever done it before.”

“I’m glad you’re so enthusiastic about it.” Lucifer took a sip of his drink and chuckled. “Thank you, Mammon.”

While Lucifer was with Mammon, Oscar was out shopping with Asmodeus for the perfect wedding outfit. Asmo had several opinions on what Oscar would look good in from groom suits to gowns, all of which Oscar was grateful for because something so extravagant was beyond him.

“Barbatos and I will be coordinating to make sure you and Lucifer match. Knowing him, he’d settle for what he usually wears in his demon form but I’ll be damned to the bowels of Hell before I let Lucifer get married in those 5,000 year old dregs.” Asmo had Oscar standing on a little pedestal so he could better see each outfit he held up in front of him. “A wedding at the royal palace, you can’t get more romantic than that!” Asmo sighed dreamily as he scrutinized the latest selection. “Have you picked someone to be your best man, Oscar?”

“I actually wrote to Solomon and asked if he’d do it, which he agreed to,” Oscar said.

“Oh how fun! It’ll be nice to catch up with Solomon.” Asmo shook his head and tossed another outfit aside. “I’ll definitely talk to Barbatos about ruling out black. Even Lucifer can wear other colors.” He held up another suit and his expression did a complete reversal. “Oh yes! This will look absolutely  _ divine _ on you, Oscar! What do you think?” Oscar took the suit and held it up in front of himself by the mirror.

“I love it!” He hopped off his pedestal and gave Asmo a big hug. “I think it’s perfect, thank you Asmo!”

“Heehee you’re welcome Oscar! I’m excited for you to officially join the family~ Now, time to get you some heels and teach you how to not break an ankle. Can’t have one groom standing on his toes to kiss the other.”

The day of the wedding finally dawned and the entire Devildom was decorated for the occasion. Enchanted bells hovered magically above the castle and played a continuous chime of merriment. Oscar was woken up by Asmodeus long before the bells had a chance to do so. “Once I’m done with you you’ll be the most beautiful bridegroom in the history of the Devildom!” Asmodeus had a special bath drawn in his personal bathroom and an array of make-up and cosmetics for Oscar to choose from. Oscar didn’t mind the pampering, not on his special day at least. “Your hair really is a devil to tame.” Asmo continued to mumble as he worked on getting Oscar ready. After the bath, once Oscar was dry, Asmo set about dressing him and applying his make-up. “You and Lucifer are so lucky to have found each other,” Asmo suddenly said. “I always thought I would be the first of us to have a once in a lifetime wedding and finally settle down with someone, but helping you look your best before vowing your eternal love alongside your soulmate makes me beyond happy that it’s Lucifer who found someone so special for himself.”

“Asmo… you’re gonna make me cry and ruin all your beautiful work,” Oscar said. He reached for a tissue and carefully dabbed away the tears before they could spill over.

“Don’t worry, it’s waterproof. I’m just so happy for you twooooo!” Asmo draped himself over Oscar’s shoulders and gave him a firm squeeze. “Your love made the Devildom a brighter place, like something out of a fairytale.” The two demons properly embraced each other and stayed like that for several minutes. “Okay… okay. Let’s do your nails and get you to your wedding!”

Lucifer sat perfectly still as Barbatos applied his make-up. The day before the wedding he stayed at the palace per the custom of the wedding couple not seeing each other until the ceremony. “Thank you for all your hard work, Barbatos.”

“I was happy to help. Applying make-up is not so different from decorating a cake, which I’ve already finished in time.”

“And I’m sure these very detailed multi-page instructions from Asmodeus help as well.” Lucifer flashed a coy smile into the mirror as his eyes glanced at the papers on the vanity.

“His meticulousness with beauty gives my own organization a run for its Grimm.”

“I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed to see how well you followed his instructions.” Barbatos was putting the finishing touches on Lucifer’s nails just as twelve loud chimes echoed throughout the kingdom. “Noon. Oscar should be arriving soon.” Despite his smile, Lucifer was nervous. Even he’d never gone through something like marriage before. But it would be alright, he was going through this with his soulmate, everything was going to go perfect.

“It’ll be fine, Lucifer. Have my assurance your wedding will be an event to remember.” Barbatos led the fallen angel out of the guest room and down to where he and Oscar would see each other for the first time.

Oscar stood nervously in front of the doors leading into the grand hall. He and Lucifer agreed to walk down the aisle together, but now that he was about to see him he couldn’t help but squeeze his bouquet of red roses in a nerve wracked death grip. Oscar was dressed in a white satin suit consisting of a white waistcoat with gold embroidery, matching jacket and shirt, a gold tone ascot tie with matching cameo clasp, white pants, golden jewel rectangular cufflinks, white heels with gold crown embroidery, and a gold tone chain. Aside from the multiple layers of foundation Oscar had on golden eyeshadow, rose red lipstick on his upper lip, and the same red nail polish as Lucifer. “Oscar.” The demon froze in place upon hearing that soft deep voice call his name. He turned slowly and gasped upon seeing Lucifer. The avatar of pride was dressed in an ivory satin suit consisting of an ivory waistcoat, matching shirt and jacket, an ivory tone ascot tie with a nickel tone crown-tie pin, ivory pants, clear jewel rectangular cufflinks, white slippers with silver crown embroidery, a nickel tone chain, and an ivory cloak to complete the look. His make-up consisted of silver eyeshadow, rose red lipstick on his lower lip, and his trademark red nail polish. “You’re beautiful.”

“As are you.” They closed the distance between each other and silently stared at one another. Lucifer reached out to clasp his hands around Oscar’s, which immediately relaxed their grip on the bouquet. Their moment was punctuated by the occasional snap of the camera from Satan, who was in charge of the photos and wedding album. Asmo and Barbatos came in as well to do last minute checkups.

“Lucifer, you look more beautiful now than you ever did back when you were an angel of Heaven,” Asmo said, tears already in his eyes. “Satan you better not miss a single moment while snapping pictures.” He chuckled while adjusting Oscar’s collar. Minutes before the ceremony began the three other demons entered the hall, Asmo and Barbatos to their seats and Satan to find a prime location for more shots.

“Ready?” Lucifer asked.

“Yes.” Oscar beamed at him. Slow organ music could be heard from the grand hall, which was their signal. The doors opened to reveal the room packed with demons, humans, and angels all looking at them expectantly. Black and red silk ribbons fluttered with enchanted wind as two miniature artificial suns hovered above and illuminated the space with their radiance. Red roses and white lilies decorated every pillar. Lucifer wrapped his arm around Oscar’s and together the two made their way down the velvet runner towards Diavolo who was officiating. They stopped before him and gave the demon prince a respectful bow as the music came to a halt.

Diavolo smiled warmly as he spoke. “Friends from across the realms we are gathered here today to honor the love shared between the demons Lucifer and Oscar. Theirs is a love so powerful that if asked, they were willing to give up everything to be together. Such a powerful bond is something to be cherished and immortalized in the annals of history. I understand that you two wrote your own vows. Lucifer, you may begin.”

“Thank you Diavolo.” Lucifer turned to face Oscar and took a deep breath. “Oscar, when we first met I simply saw you as nothing more than one of Diavolo’s exchange students and treated you as such. I knew little of your past and truthfully I put no effort in learning about it. But when you stood up against my strictness towards my brothers time and time again I grew curious about you. You, a human who had the audacity to look me in the eyes and tell me to back off. As I got to know you and your life I grew to understand why you hated my harshness. It was thanks to you that I learned to stop and listen to my brothers rather than shut down any discord with an iron fist. It was thanks to you that I now have the relationship with my family that I’m sure all seven of us dreamed about. And now you and I are about to become family. From the quiet days studying together to the times you would come to my office with tea and a blanket because I was no doubt asleep at my desk I grew to love every little interaction, until that love blossomed into true love for you. You are the light that completes my fallen soul, now and forever.”

“Oscar, your vows,” Diavolo said.

“Lucifer, when I first met you I thought you were pompous, arrogant, and the embodiment of everything I hated in an authority figure. But I couldn’t have been more wrong. You not only changed yourself but you changed me. Everyone on Earth saw me as a child of misfortune and not worth the time to even look at. But you helped me understand I was so much more than what others made of me. You gave me a home, friendship, and now love. You taught me what it was to be proud of myself. And now these black wings that you gave me will forever represent the pride you brought out of me as well as our eternal connection. You complete me in ways that words can’t describe. I love you. Until the moon forever sets on the Devildom and even beyond that I will love you.”

“May we have the rings?” Solomon and Mammon stepped forward together and presented their respective grooms with the rings they would exchange.

“Lucifer, do you take Oscar to have and to hold, for now and forever, til the last moonset of the Devildom?”

“I do.”

“Oscar, do you take Lucifer to have and to hold, for now and forever, til the last moonset of the Devildom?”

“I do.”

“As prince of the Devildom I now declare you wed. You may kiss.” Lucifer wrapped his arms around Oscar’s waist and pulled him into a kiss that burned with such love that the fires of pandemonium would feel frozen in comparison. The crowd erupted into cheers and applause as the organ accompanied now by bells picked back up. Oscar eventually pulled away with the greatest reluctance but the largest smile.

“I love you, my angel.”

“And I love you, my light.”


End file.
